pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Party City
Party City is the 3rd fanmade world by EpicSWiki in Plants vs Zombies 2: It's about time. This world takes place in 1999 in late December, where everyone is partying for the new Millennium. It contains zombies with things such as party hats, noisemakers, and more. This world's gimmick is there are gifts all over the field. They can be destroyed with 15 normal damage shots, or by using the birthday berry. Gifts can contain the following: *25-150 Sun (Common, Days 1, 2, 4-9, 11-13, 15, 16, 19-23, 27) *1 Plant Food (Average, Days 1-28) *1-3 Gems (Rare, Days 4-27) *3-7 Silver Coins (Common, Days 1-27) *2-5 Gold Coins (Somewhat Rare, Days 3-27) *Party Zombie (Common, Days 2-28) *Conehead Partier (Common, Days 3-28) *Buckethead Partier (Somewhat Rare, Days 4-28) *Clown Imp (Somewhat Common, Days 6-28) *Gift Gargantuar (Very Rare, Days 15-27) *Boom Zombie (Very Rare, Days 5-28) The Endless zone is called Punch Crunch. The Brain buster is called Punch Fishing. In it you must fish in a punch bowl until you find the reward. You can also find plants and zombies in there. The ambush is called "Surprise!" where 2 gifts will fall from the sky. Created by EpicSWiki Info Sun: No sun falls from the sky. Start with 75 sun. Plants: Use your normal strategy with birthday berries. New Plants: *Birthday Berry *Oak hammer *Coconut Tree *Citrix *Psychic Seed *Slip Lime *Wild Berry New Zombies: *Party Zombie *Conehead Partier *Funtime Flag Zombie *Noisemaker Zombie *Buckethead Partier *Pinky Zombie *Boom Zombie *Clown Imp *Gift Gargantuar *Magician Zombie *Tipsy Zombie *DJ Zombie *Zombot Party Pooper Last Line of Defense: *Gift Boxes that turn into a streamer cannon to kill Crazy Dave's Speech: Before Day 1: *Dave: I smell punch! *Penny: Welcome to 1999, also known as Party City. There are gifts everywhere. *Dave: NEIGHBOUR! Take this Birthday Berry and use it to open gifts, some gifts contain rewards, but some contain zombies! Be careful! Before Day 9: *Dave: I smell more punch. *Penny: I seem to have lost some things in the punch bowl. Would you fish them out for me, neighbor? After Day 13: *Dave: I cant read this. *Penny: Neither can I. *Dave: I can make out 1 word: Brains Wanted. *Penny: That's 2 words. Before Day 14: *Zomboss: You know, it really isn't a party without brains. Would you mind lending us yours? Sincerely, Dr. Zomboss. *Dave: 2 WORDS: NO. *Penny: *Sigh* That's one word. After Day 21: *Dave: It's time for some punch. *Penny: User Dave, that is the punch CRUNCH bowl. Bad things happen when you drink from that one. *Dave: Dang it. Before Day 28: *Zomboss: I'm baking something! It's called brain tarts! I hope you enjoy them. *Dave: Those sound tasty! After Day 28: *Zomboss: YOU MONSTERS! You should've seen the look on the zombies faces when they found out there were no brain tarts. *Dave: I've always wondered, why doesn't that old guy eat his own brains? They are quite big. *Penny: Well, User Dave.... Days *LAYOUT: Day - Type - Reward *Day 1 - Normal - Birthday Berry *Day 2 - Normal - Money Bag *Day 3 - Special Delivery - Gift *Day 4 - Save our Seeds (Oak Hammers) - Oak Hammer *Day 5 - Normal - Gift *Day 6 - Normal - Gift *Day 7 - Locked and Loaded - Coconut Tree *Day 8 - Normal - Money Bag *Day 9 - Some plants chosen - Gift *Day 10 - Punch Fishing - Citrix *Day 11 - Normal - Money Bag *Day 12 - Objectives (Don't let the zombies trample the flowers!) - Gift *Day 13 - Objectives (Don't plant on Dave's mold colonies) - Messy Note *Day 14 - GARGANTUAR - World Key *Day 15 - Normal - Gift *Day 16 - Normal - Money Bag *Day 17 - Last Stand - Gift *Day 18 - Punch Fishing - Psychic Seed *Day 19 - Save our Seeds (Chili Beans) - Gift *Day 20 - Normal - Slip Lime *Day 21 - Locked and Loaded - Punch Crunch *Day 22 - Normal - Money Bag *Day 23 - Normal - Money Bag *Day 24 - Special Delivery - Gift *Day 25 - Punch Fishing - Wild Berry *Day 26 - Last Stand - Gift *Day 27 - Save our seeds - Gift *Day 28 - BOSS - Party City Trophy - Noisemaker Zombie Achievements *Layout: Name - Objective - Image *Party Crasher - Unleash the Gift Gargantuar - Gift Gargantuar with Indigo Background *Treasure Chest - Find gems in a gift - A Treasure Chest *Killer Fruit - Defeat 5 zombies with a single coconut from a coconut tree - Coconut with a skull on crossbones on it *I can boom faster - Blow up a boom zombie - Charred boom zombie *Man of many Tricks - Discover all of Citrix's cards - A card *Magic Duel - Defeat a Magician Zombie with Citrix - Two magician hats with a VS sign *Best not open that one... - Use psychic seed to find a boom zombie - Skull and crossbones in a gift *Wild Partier - Defeat 5 Zombies with one Wild Berry - Wild Berry *Party's over - Beat Party City - 3 stars with Indigo background Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Areas